With an increasing dependence on technology, computer systems are relied upon to complete various tasks and increase user and/or process efficiency. However, difficulties such as program crashes, file corruption, and operating errors can present themselves and interrupt typical operation of a system or device. Further these errors can be extremely technical in nature requiring expert knowledge or specialized tools outside the realm of a typical user in order to repair. Due to the complex nature of computer system and device errors and the level of technical detail required for proper correction, a tool for efficient diagnosis and rectification of said errors is required.